Chouji Akimichi
Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel |kapitel= Kapitel 12 - Menschliche Bomben |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=012625 |nrang=Chunin |genin=12 |chunin=14 |jonin= |meister=Asuma Sarutobi |schüler= |fähigkeit=Akimichi-Hiden |elemente=KatonDie Schriften des Jin, Seite 18, Youton |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang=0 |arang=3 |brang=6 |crang=13 |drang=17 }} Allgemeines Chouji Akimichi (Chou = Schmetterling, ji = Kind o. Liebe; Akimichi = Herbst-Straße) ist ein Chunin aus Konohagakure und zusammen mit Shikamaru Nara und Ino Yamanaka im Team 10. Er gilt als gutherzig und etwas schüchtern, weshalb er sich oft zu wenig zutraut. Im Kampf nutzt er sein Gewicht, wegen dem er früher gehänselt wurde, zu seinem Vorteil, da er durch das Hiden seines Clans seinen Körper oder einzelne Körperteile, vergrößern kann. Erscheinung Als Kind thumb|left|Chouji als Kind Chouji war ein kleiner, dicklicher Junge mit hellbraunen, stacheligen Haaren. Auf seinen Wangen waren schon damals die spiralförmigen Symbole zu erkennen, welche auch heute noch zu sehen sind. Durch das fehlende Stirnband standen seine Haare wild nach hinten ab. Große, schwarze Kulleraugen dominierten das kindliche Gesicht. Seine Kleidung wurde schon damals durch Grüntöne bestimmt und bestand aus einer einfachen Jacke und einer kurzen Hose. Als Genin left|thumb|Chouji als [[Genin]] Wie alle Mitglieder seines Clans ist Chouji in diesem Alter schon übergewichtig, hasst es jedoch, darauf angesprochen zu werden. Sein Meister verordnet ihm zwar immer wieder eine Diät, jedoch hält Chouji sich nicht unbedingt an diese Anweisung. Immer bei sich trägt er eine oder mehrere Chipstüten seiner Lieblingsmarke. Als Genin trägt er eine kurzärmlige grüne Jacke, unter der sich ein T-Shirt mit dem Symbol seines Clans verbirgt und eine kurze braune Hose, sowie Bandagen an Armen und Beinen. An seinem Gesäß und am rechten Oberschenkel hat er Taschen für Kunai und Shuriken befestigt. Des Weiteren trägt er einen langen, weißen Schal. Sein Stirnband trägt er als Mütze mit großen Öffnungen für sein braunes Haar. Als Chunin In den Shippuuden ist sein Haar um ein gutes Stück länger geworden und auch sonst hat er sein Aussehen radikal verändert. Nun trägt er einen roten Mantel mit mehreren Panzerplatten. Eine schwarze Hose und Handschuhe mit Stahlplatten komplettieren das Outfit. Statt seiner alten Kopfbedeckung trägt er nun ein normales Stirnband auf rotem Stoff. Nach seiner bestandenen Prüfung zum Chunin erhält er, wie der Rest seines Teams, Ohrringe von Meister Asuma, die er seitdem trägt. The Last thumb|left|Chouji mit 19 Jahren Im Alter von 19 Jahren ist sein Haar nun wieder wesentlich kürzer und liegt leicht zur Seite. Auch trägt er nun einen unauffälligen, braunen Kinnbart. Im Wesentlichen hat sich seine Kleidung jedoch nicht verändert. Sein rotes Oberteil trägt er nun etwas kürzer und die verteilten Panzerplatten darauf sind einem großen Bauchschutz gewichen. Außerdem trägt auch er nun die für diese Zeit typischen schwarzen Stiefel. Als Erwachsener Nach dem großen Zeitsprung trägt er seine Ohrringe nicht mehr, da er sie an seine Tochter weitergegeben hat. Das Stirnband ist mittlerweile komplett verschwunden, die braune Haarmähne hat er als geflochtene Zöpfe am Hinterkopf gebändigt und er hat sich einen Bart wachsen lassen. Dieser lässt ihn männlicher und erwachsener wirken. Auch das neue Outfit erinnert an keinen Jugendlichen mehr, sondern zeugt von einem erwachsenen Mann mit Familie. Statt einem roten Mantel mit Stahlplatten darauf trägt er nun eine dünne, grüne, offene Jacke über einem einfachen grauen T-Shirt mit dem roten Zeichen des Akimichi-Clans darauf. Dies ist mittlerweile das einzige Merkmal, was an den alten Chouji erinnert. Ebenfalls anders ist die braune Dreiviertelhose mit Gürtel statt einer schwarzen, langen Hose in jungen Jahren. Desweiteren ist seine gesamte Statur fülliger, breiter und größer geworden. In den Gaiden besteht seine Alltagskleidung aus einem weiten, hellen Oberteil, einer dunklen Übergangsjacke und einer einfachen, hellen Hose. Charakter Chouji ist ein ruhiger und liebenswerter Zeitgenosse, der Konflikten aus dem Weg geht. Auch sonst ist er eher schüchtern, was jedoch darin resultiert, dass er sich selbst nichts zutraut und sich als Hindernis für seine Freunde betrachtet, was vor allem im Kampf gegen Jirobo deutlich wird. Diese Charakterzüge stehen jedoch im starken Kontrast zu dem Verhalten, das er an den Tag legt, wenn er sich wegen seines Gewichtes angegriffen fühlt. Sobald er das Wort "fett" hört, bekommt er Wutausbrüche und akzeptiert keinerlei Kommentare bezüglich seiner Figur. Eine ähnliche Entschlossenheit zeigt er, wenn er seine Freunde verteidigen will, so lässt er nichts auf Shikamaru kommen und brennt auf den Kampf gegen Jirobo, nachdem dieser seinen besten Freund angegriffen und beleidigt hat. Ansonsten ist er jemand, der das Training gerne schleifen lässt und sich lieber dem Müßiggang widmet, was bei ihm vor allem mit Essen gleichzusetzen ist. Er isst für sein Leben gern und das in so rauen Mengen, das Asuma angesichts der Rechnung oftmals verzweifelt. Forderungen nach einer Diät oder mehr Training stoßen bei ihm auf taube Ohren, zumal er nie ohne eine Chipstüte anzutreffen ist. Sein von Grund auf eigentlich fröhliches Wesen hat er auch als Erwachsener beibehalten können, auch wenn seine Ehefrau ihn deswegen manchmal zurechtweisen muss. Sein heiteres Gemüt macht sich vor allem dann bemerkbar, wenn er - in seiner Rolle als erwachsener Mann und Vater - nach wie vor stets mit einer Chipstüte in der Hand zu sehen ist, womit er sich ein wenig zum Gespött Anderer macht. Kindheit Chouji wurde oft wegen seines Gewichtes ausgeschlossen, gehänselt und hatte keine Freunde. Als die anderen Kinder mal wieder Ninja spielten, setzte sich Shikamaru dafür ein, dass Chouji mitspielen darf, jedoch waren die anderen Kinder dagegen, da er seinem Team nur Nachteile einbringen würde. Traurig ging Chouji nach Hause, wo sein Vater ihn tröstete und sagte, dass er ein liebevoller und herzensguter Mensch sei und er eines Tages auf jemanden treffen würde, der dies zu schätzen wüsste. Just in diesem Moment kam Shikamaru vorbei, der keine Lust mehr auf das Spiel hatte und Chouji einlud, sich mit ihm die Wolken anzusehen. Seit diesem Tag waren die beiden beste Freunde. Später verstand er sich auch mit Naruto und Kiba ganz gut. Handlung Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|[[Team 10 greift ein]] Nachdem er die Ninja-Akademie absolviert hat, kommt Chouji zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden Ino und Shikamaru ins Team 10 unter Asuma Sarutobi. Sie absolvieren mehrere kleine Missionen und werden kurz darauf von ihrem Meister zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung angemeldet, wo sie auf die anderen Genin ihres Jahrgangs treffen. Die erste Prüfung besteht Chouji mit seinem ganzen Team, indem Ino in seinen Geist eindringt und die Aufgaben für ihn löst. Während der zweiten Prüfung wollen sie zunächst den schwächsten Gegner suchen, müssen jedoch mitansehen, wie das Sound-Trio Team 7 und Lee besiegt, und greifen ein, nachdem Zaku versucht, Sakura umzubringen. Chouji wollte zunächst nicht kämpfen, doch nachdem Zaku ihn als Fettwanst beschimpft, erwacht sein Kampfgeist. Trotzdem unterlagen sie schließlich, sodass erst der vor Kurzem wiedererwachte Sasuke das Trio durch sein Juin in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Bei den Auswahlkämpfen für die dritte Runde muss Chouji gegen Dosu antreten, diesem unterlag er jedoch nach einem kurzen Kampf. Die dritte Runde und Orochimarus Angriff auf Konoha verfolgt er dann von der Zuschauertribüne aus und fällt, wie die meisten anderen Zuschauer, in einen tiefen Schlaf. Im Sasuke-Rettungs-Team thumb|right|Chouji nach Einnahme der roten Pille Kurz nachdem Tsunade ihr Amt als Hokage angetreten hat, beschließt Sasuke, Konoha zu verlassen, da er glaubt, hier nicht stark genug werden zu können, um sich an seinem Bruder rächen zu können. Als dies im Dorf bekannt wird, beauftragt Tsunade Shikamaru damit, ein Team zusammenzustellen und Sasuke zurück nach Konoha zu bringen. Für das Team wählt er seinen besten Freund Chouji aus, Naruto, der ihm von Tsunade empfohlen wird, sowie Kiba und Neji, die er aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten ins Team beordert. Nachdem er das Team eingeschworen hat, beginnen sie mit der Verfolgung und schaffen es recht schnell, die Sound-Four einzuholen, werden jedoch von Jirobo in einer Erdkuppel gefangen gehalten, woraufhin der Rest des Oto-Quartetts entkommt. Jedoch schaffen sie es, sich dank Choujis Hiden zu befreien. Nachdem Jirobo Shikamaru beleidigt, bleibt Chouji zurück, um die Ehre seines Freundes zu verteidigen und fordert Jirobo zum Kampf heraus, während der Rest des Teams wieder die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Dieser erkennt schnell, dass Chouji sich selbst als Last empfindet und sich für zu schwach hält, woraufhin er ihn als Bauernopfer verspottet. Chouji muss alle drei Nahrungspillen nehmen, um gegen Jirobo bestehen zu können, jedoch bezahlt er das Risiko fast mit seinem Leben. Er muss notoperiert werden und nimmt sich danach vor, viel mehr zu trainieren. Ein neuer Kamerad Nachdem Naruto von seinem zweieinhalbjährigen Training mit Jiraiya zurückkehrt, trifft er Shikamaru, der wiederum Gesellschaft von Chouji und Ino erhält. Noch bevor Ino sich zu den Jungs gesellt, werden Chouji, Naruto und Shikamaru von Sai angegriffen, der Naruto testen will. Chouji zerstört dabei einen von Sais Tintenwesen. Asumas Tod thumb|left|Der Verlust von Asuma Ursprünglich wollte Naruto, dass Chouji und sein Team ihn zum geheimen Treffen mit Sasoris Spion begleiten, aber da sie schon eine Mission hatten, mussten sie absagen. Als bekannt wird, dass sich Akatsukimitglieder im Feuer-Reich aufhalten und den Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi suchen, bildet Tsunade das Nijuu Shoutai, um sie aufzuspüren und auszuschalten. Chouji bildet hierbei ein Team mit Ino, Aoba und Raidou. Asuma ruft sie zur Unterstützung, als er gegen Hidan und Kakuzu kämpft, jedoch kommen sie zu spät - ihr Meister liegt bereits im Sterben. Seine letzten Worte an Chouji sind, dass er später mal einer der stärksten Shinobi Konohas werden könne, sofern er endlich eine Diät machen würde. Wie der Rest seines Teams ist er vom Tod seins Meisters schwer getroffen und trainiert hart, um Rache an Hidan und Kakuzu üben zu können. Einige Tage später bricht er mit Kakashi und dem Rest seines Teams auf, um die beiden Akatsukimitglieder zu stellen und zu töten. Während Shikamaru allein gegen Hidan kämpft, unterstützt er Kakashi beim Kampf gegen Kakuzu. Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Mission kehrt er mit den anderen nach Konoha zurück. Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|right|Chouji und [[Chouza attackieren Pain]] Beim Angriff von Pain kämpft er mit Kakashi an der Seite seines Vaters gegen den Gott-Körper und den Dämonen-Körper von Pain. Sie wehren sich tapfer und schaffen es, die Kunst von Pain zu durchschauen, bezahlen jedoch einen hohen Preis, da Chouza, der seinen Sohn gedeckt hat, und Kakashi schwer verletzt werden. Chouji nimmt an, dass sein Vater tot ist und ist den Tränen nahe, wird jedoch von Kakashi aufgefordert, das Opfer seines Vaters nicht zu vergeuden und Tsunade die Informationen über Pains Können zu übermitteln. Der Dämonen-Körper versucht noch, ihn mit einer Rakete niederzustrecken, diese kann Kakashi jedoch mit Kamui in eine andere Dimension ziehen, wobei er sein ganzes Chakra verbraucht und sein Leben lässt. Bei Tsunade angekommen erfährt er, dass sein Vater noch am Leben ist, und eilt zu ihm zurück, um ihm zu helfen. Später ist Chouji anwesend, als Naruto ins Dorf zurückkehrt und feiert seinen Sieg über Pain. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Chouji im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Chouji der vierten Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche im Fernkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit Shikamaru und Temari unter dem Kommando von General Gaara. Als die erste Division unter Druck gerät, wird die fünfte Division abkommandiert, um die erste zu unterstützen. Hierbei trifft Chouji wieder auf Shikamaru und Ino und vereint sich mit diesen, um Darui dabei zu helfen, Kinkaku zu stoppen. thumb|right|Chouji erinnert sich an seinen Schwur thumb|left|Ino rettet Chouji Als Nächstes wollen sich die Drei um Kakuzu kümmern, werden jedoch von Shikaku Nara angewiesen, sich um ihren ebenfalls wiederbelebten Sensei zu kümmern, da sie seinen Kampfstil besser kennen als alle anderen. Chouji kann es zunächst nicht übers Herz bringen, seinen ehemaligen Meister anzugreifen, woraufhin Ino ihn an Asmumas letzten Worte erinnert. Asuma lobt das Wachstum seiner Schüler, bevor sie ihn angreifen. Chouji schafft es jedoch immer noch nicht, Asuma anzugreifen. Als dieser zu einem gefährlichen Angriff gegen ihn ansetzt, schubst Ino ihn aus dem Weg und dringt in dessen Geist ein, um in seinem Körper gegen Asuma zu kämpfen, wobei sie ihn nochmals eindringlich auf ihre Pflicht hinweist. Chouji reißt sich nun zusammen und kann einen finalen Schlag landen. Asuma ist besiegt und gratuliert seinen Schülern zu ihrem perfekten Teamwork, bevor er versiegelt wird. Die restlichen Kämpfe dauern bis in die Nacht an, bis die Statue Gedou Mazou auf dem Schlachtfeld wütet. Danach sieht man Chouji mit seinem Team und Tenten planen. Am nächsten Morgen sind sie und die Anderen auf Anweisung von Shikamaru in Kreise eingeteilt bis Naruto eintrifft, was verhindern soll, dass Zetsus Klone unbemerkt angreifen können, da jeder attackiert werden soll, der seinen Kreis verlässt. Nachdem sie vom Hauptquartier informiert wurden, dass Naruto und Killer B gegen Tobi kämpfen, bricht er zusammen mit den Anderen auf, um Naruto im Kampf zu unterstützen. Die Allianz trifft gerade noch rechtzeitig ein und kann mit vereinten Kräften den übermächtigen Gegnern einigermaßen standhalten. Im Anschluss muss Chouji mitansehen, wie Neji sein Leben für seine Cousine und Naruto opfert. Nachdem Kurama genug Chakra gesammelt hat, überträgt Naruto es an Chouji und den Rest der Allianz. thumb|right|Angriff auf Obito Nachdem der Yondaime Hokage, Juugo und Sasuke auf dem Schlachtfeld eintreffen, möchte Ino in aller Freude direkt zu ihm, doch Chouji und Shikamaru halten sie auf und warnen sie, da Sasuke noch als Feind gilt. Chouji und die Anderen sind schockiert, als sie hören, dass Sasuke Hokage werden will. Da sich Team 7 wieder vereinigt hat, lächelt Ino und erinnert sich an die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung zurück. Gemeinsam mit den anderen stürmen sie dem Juubi entgegen. Dieses bildet mehrere kleine Ableger von sich selbst, um sie vom Original fernzuhalten. Nachdem Sakura alle anderen Shinobi mit ihren Kräften beeindrucken konnte, lässt Ino sie ungerne im Mittelpunkt stehen und will nun auch beweisen, was sie und ihr Team auf Lager haben. Die Drei begeben sich in Formation E und durch Inos Gedankenübertragung bringen sie zusammen zahlreiche Juubi-Klone zur Strecke. Der Götterbaum saugt mittlerweile zahlreichen Shinobi das Chakra aus, wovor Chouji sich aber retten konnte, im Gegensatz zu Shikamaru, der jedoch noch von Sakura gerettet werden kann. Später schafft Naruto neun Rasengan pro Schwanz von Kurama und setzt sich gemeinsam mit Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino und Sai in Verbindung, um seine Strategie zu erklären. Durch sein Chakra geschützt, schlüpfen sie in das Innere des von Susano'o geschützten Kyuubi-Chakras und erhalten je ein Rasengan, von Naruto erschaffen, um Obitos Schild zu durchbrechen, was ihnen auch gelingt. thumb|left|Chouji wird im ewigen Tsukuyomi gefangen thumb|right|Choujis Traum Nachdem auch Chouji am direkten Kampf gegen Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird er, wie viele andere, ebenfalls vom Mugen Tsukuyomi von Madara erfasst. Er träumt davon, einmal nicht für seine Esserei getadelt, sondern von einem Mädchen angehimmelt zu werden, was sein Vater stolz mitansieht. Später werden Chouji und der Rest der Welt von Naruto und Sasuke aus dem Gen-Jutsu befreit. Ein Jahr nach dem Krieg, während der Geiselnahme auf dem Tobishachimaru, wird Chouji, wie alle anderen Konoha-Shinobi, zum Hoozukijou beordert. Dies jedoch viel früher als der Rest der Konoha-Shinobi, denn sein Team, Team 9 und Team 8 sind für die Sicherheit des Hoozukijou zuständig. Per Radio ist Shikamaru jedoch mit Tsunade in Kontakt und rät ihr, Garyou nicht wie gefordert auszuhändigen - die anderen Länder würden dies nicht tatenlos hinnehmen. Dadurch, dass Ino sich mit dem auf dem Schiff befindlichen Kakashi in ständigem Kontakt befindet, erhält Shikamaru die Anweisung, Sai zum Tobishachimaru zu schicken. Am Hoozukijou ist Chouji derweil anwesend, als Shikamaru versucht, die Verteidigung des Gefängnisses zu koordinieren und mit Kombo-Attacken seines Teams die menschlichen Bomben abzuwehren und - wenn möglich - die Menschen von den Bomben zu trennen. Sollten sie das Gefängnis zerstören, würde Garyou, welcher von den Geiselnehmern eingefordert wird, die Freiheit erlangen, womit alle Bemühungen umsonst gewesen wären. Als Einheit gelingt es Choujis Team und den Anderen jedoch, den Schaden gering zu halten und Garyou nach seinem Ausbruch erneut einzufangen. Chouji bejubelt, wie alle Anderen, Kakashis anschließende Einwilligung zur Ernennung zum Rokudaime Hokage. Vier Monate später ist er Teil von Narutos Plan, Kakashi ein wenig zu necken. Shikamaru und Chouji lauern Kakashi in einem Teehaus auf und ziehen ihn mit seiner angeblichen Liebesbeziehung zu Kahyou auf - ein Streich, welcher Kakashi sichtlich wütend macht. Als Naruto Kakashi jedoch erklärt, dass er sich lediglich für seine Nicht-Teilnahme an der Mission rächen wollte, gibt Kakashi überrumpelt für alle eine Schüssel Ramen aus. }} Shikamaru Hiden Ein Jahr später trifft er sich mit Ino und Shikamaru bei Yakiniku Q. Ein seltenes Treffen, weshalb er hinter Shikamarus Einladung mehr vermutet, als einen netten Nachmittag zu dritt. Ino und er schaffen es jedoch nicht den, wie sie wissen, gestressten Shikamaru davon zu überzeugen, ihnen von seinen Sorgen zu erzählen. Stattdessen entscheiden Chouji und Ino, ihrem ehemaligen Teamkameraden wenigstens für die Zeit ihres Treffens seine Sorgen zu nehmen und über ganz alltägliche Dinge zu reden. Er wird nie erfahren, dass es Shikamarus Anliegen war, die Beiden für sein Team zu rekrutieren, welches sich auf den Weg ins Reich der Stille gemacht hätte - ein so gefährliches Unterfangen, dass er es nicht übers Herz gebracht hat. Einige Tage später kommen Chouji und einige seiner Freunde Shikamaru jedoch als Verstärkung bei seiner Mission zu Hilfe und bekämpfen die Erleuchteten. Bevor sie jedoch nach Konohagakure zurückkehren können, unterstützen Chouji und seine Kameraden Shikamaru bei der Gefangennahme Gengos, welche Team Shikamaru mit ihrer Hilfe erfolgreich gelingt. The Last Kurze Zeit später ist er zu den Ereignissen von The Last: Naruto the Movie 19 Jahre alt. Zu sehen ist er, als er mit seinen nach wie vor besten Freunden Shikamaru und Ino Narutos Entwicklung zum Mädchen-Schwarm diskutiert. Wie in Sakura Hiden gezeigt, entwickelt Chouji eine gewisse Zuneigung zu Karui, die diese mit der Zeit auch erwidert. Er lässt sich immer mehr Missionen vom Rokudaime Hokage geben, die außerhalb des Dorfes stattfinden, damit er bei Karui in Kumogakure vorbeischauen kann. Dabei wird er von Ino unterstützt. }} Konoha Hiden thumb|right|Chouji mit seinen Teamkameraden Kurz vor der Hochzeit von Naruto und Hinata isst Chouji gerade mit Shikamaru bei Yakiniku Q, als diesem einfällt, dass er noch ein Geschenk für das Hochzeitspaar benötigt. Shikamaru ist sichtlich geschockt, als er erfährt, dass Chouji bereits eines hat - ein romantisches Dinner zu zweit in einem teuren Restaurant. Die Idee Choujis, den beiden die Flitterwochen zu schenken, ist für Shikamaru eine Überlegung wert. Als sie in der Stadt auf Temari treffen, schafft es Chouji, seinen Freund und die junge Frau dazu zu bringen, sich verschiedene Resorts anzuschauen. Später ist er Schiedsrichter beim Kochduell von Sakura und Ino, welche sich nicht einig werden können, wer von ihnen das von beiden begehrte Geschenk kaufen darf. Chouji jedoch schmecken beide Versionen gleich gut, weshalb er zu viele von den zubereiteten Nahrungspillen isst und in Ohnmacht fällt. Aus Sorge um ihn probieren Sakura und Ino die jeweils andere Zubereitung, um Gift auszuschließen. Doch Chouji ist fast sofort wieder wohlauf und muss feststellen, dass die beiden Frauen sich wieder versöhnt haben, da sie die Kochkünste der jeweils anderen nun respektieren. Später beobachtet Chouji freudig das Geschehen auf der Hochzeit, zu welcher alle Freunde und Verwandten von Naruto und Hinata gekommen sind. Epilog thumb|left|Chouji und die Anderen warten auf die Kinder Wie im Epilog offenbart, sind er und Karui tatsächlich verheiratet. Zusammen mit ihr führt er fortan ein ruhiges Leben als kleine Familie, denn sie bekommen nach einiger Zeit auch eine Tochter namens Chouchou. Es ist zu sehen, wie er, seine Frau, Ino und Sai auf einem Trainingsplatz auf ihre Kinder warten, um sie im Rahmen der Ino-Shika-Cho-Formation zu trainieren. Die Kinder aber erscheinen nicht zum geplanten Training: Shikadai hat keine Lust und Chouchou geht lieber etwas mit Anko Mitarashi essen. Lediglich Inojin erscheint zum Training, versteckt sich jedoch vor seinen Eltern, da er Angst vor seiner wütenden Mutter hat. Naruto Gaiden thumb|left|150px|Chouji begrüßt seine Tochter und [[Sarada Uchiha|Sarada]] thumb|right|Der schlanke Chouji überrascht seine Tochter Einige Jahre nach dem Epilog befindet Choujis Tochter sich kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie. Eines Nachmittags holt er Chouchou ab, um mit ihr zu trainieren. Am darauffolgenden Tag gönnt Chouji sich bereits zum Frühstück eine deftige Mahlzeit, was seiner Tochter Anlass dazu gibt, an ihrer Abstammung zu zweifeln. Karui scheint wenig begeistert von ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter, was Chouji aber kein bisschen zu stören scheint. Er versucht sogar, seine Tochter davon zu überzeugen, sie esse zu wenig. Sehr zum Leidwesen des jungen Mädchens begreift Chouji nicht, dass seiner Tochter ihre Statur unangenehm wird und dass sie eigentlich plant, ab- und nicht zuzunehmen. Nachdem Chouchou von ihrer Reise mit Sarada zurückkehrt, fängt ein schlanker Chouji, der gerade von einer Mission kommt, seine Tochter zufällig am Stadttor ab. Ino merkt an, dass seine dünne Statur jeden überrascht, der diese zum ersten Mal sieht. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Das [[Hiden|Clan-Hiden der Akimichis]] Im Kampf nutzt Chouji seinen stämmigen Körper zu seinem Vorteil. Die Hiden seines Clans erlauben es ihm, einzelne Körperteile oder auch seinen gesamten Körper zu vergrößern und seine Körperkraft so extrem zu steigern. Damit gleicht er seinen Mangel an Geschwindigkeit und technischer Raffinesse aus, jedoch werden durch den Einsatz seiner Hiden sehr viele Kalorien verbrannt, weshalb er versucht, diesen Nachteil durch eifriges Essen wieder wettzumachen. In seinem Team nimmt er die wohl offensivste Rolle ein, da er im Vergleich zu seinen Teamkameraden das stärkste und beste Tai-Jutsu hat. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 10' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *''' Team Chouji ' *'Nijuu Shoutai' *'Division 4' Trivia *Er mag es nicht, ein Wort hören zu müssen, das mit "Fett" anfängt. **Bezeichnet man ihn als fett, bekommt er Wutanfälle. *Sein Spitzname von Naruto ist ''Debuchin-Obaka, was zu deutsch "Fettwanst-Idiot" bedeutet. **Chouji erfuhr bisher aber noch nichts von diesem Spitznamen. *Sein Charakter wird als langsam und gerne essend beschrieben. *Seine Leibspeisen sind gegrilltes Fleisch und süße Snacks. **Er verabscheut alles Ungenießbare. *Er möchte gegen jeden kämpfen, der ihn füttert. *Sein Lieblingwort ist "Fleisch". *Sein Hobby ist es, Knabbereien zu kaufen. *Chouji gehört zur 16. Generation des Akimichi-Clans. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Film) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu * Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel * Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben * Sakura Hiden - Liebesgedanken, getragen von einer Frühlingsbrise * Konoha Hiden - Der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit *Boruto (Anime) es:Chōji Akimichi Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 10 Kategorie:Team Asuma Kategorie:Chojis Kämpfe